Moved Away
by BelleBailey
Summary: What will happen to everyone when Inez moves away? How will this affect Matt. MattInez Fluff.


-1_Moved Away_

I do not own Cyberchase. PBS kids does.

It was 8th day of the 3rd month and Matt was getting ready to say goodbye to Inez. It was the year 2005. Matt and Jackie are 17 and Inez is 15 ½. She was moving to a different state. Which wasn't that far really. Matt lived at the boarded line in one state and Inez was moving to the boarded line in another state. So they weren't really that far away. But Inez had to go to a different school. It was the day before moving and Matt was in his room talking to Slider.

"Matt, what do you mean your not going to tell her? Are you insane?"

"I must be," said Matt sighing. "I can't. I still want to be friends with her and if I tell than she'll hate me."

"How do you know? Did she say she hated you?"

"Kind of."

"When?"

"About three weeks ago. I called her 'Nezzie' and she said

'Matt, stop calling me that.' Then I said 'okay nezzie' and

she said 'Matthew I hate you.' Then she ran off."

"Well, sorry to say this but it's your fault."

"I know."

With Jackie and Inez.

"Inez, tell him."

"I can't. I told him that I hated him."

"And why did you do that?"

"He kept calling me 'nezzie'."

"I thought you liked that?"

"I do, but he kept saying it and I ...blush..w-when he says

it and I couldn't stop at the time."

Jackie was laughing.

"Jackie, it's not funny!"

"I'm sorry Inez but you should really tell him you didn't mean it."

"I've tried."

(Flashback)

"Matt, about the other day, when I said I hated you,"

Inez started but Matt ran away from her.

"Matt, wait!"

Inez called Matt's cell phone.

"Matt, I didn't mean," but Matt already hung up.

(End of Flashback)

Inez was crying by the time she finished telling Jackie what happened. Inez didn't even notice that Jackie was on the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

Jackie didn't answer.

"Hello is Matt there?"

"What! Don't call him. Hang up."

Jackie gave a confused face to Inez.

"Hi, Matt. Can you do a favor for me? Thanks. The favor is

could you talk to Inez for just a minute. Thanks."

Jackie turned around and mouthed to Inez :'talk to him'.

Jackie gave Inez the phone. Inez took the phone and said in

a quiet voice.

"Matt."

"Hey Inez."

"Matt there's something I wanted to tell you."

Inez wait to see if Matt would say anything. When he didn't

Inez spook up again.

"Before when I said I hated you. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry

I was mad and took it out on you." Inez lied.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Thanks Matt. I got to go. Bye."

"Bye."

WITH MATT AND SLIDER.

"There Matt now will you tell her."

"I can't."

"Oh brother. Now why can't you tell her."

"Because I don't want to say goodbye."

"But what happens if she feels the same."

"She doesn't and if she does this will be better."

"Because she's moving."

"Yep." Matt sighed.

He looked at a picture of him and Inez. It was right after

Starlight night. Wait a minute if Inez was moving then how

was she going to help them in Cyberspace. If she couldn't

come to Cyberspace then she would see them again.

'Inez, how could I fall in love with you?'

**The Next Day**

The next day Matt, Jackie, and Slider were at Inez'

house to say goodbye.

"I'll call you everyday, Jaxs."

"You better."

"Slider, please write."

"Sure."

Inez turned to Matt. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears.

She tried to hold them back.

"Bye Matt," she said sobbing.

"I'll miss you, Nezzie." Inez blushed.

"I'm sorry Inez."

"Its okay."

Inez hugged Matt, and whispered in his ear.

"But only you."

Matt blushed as they pulled apart. Inez wiped her eyes. Matt

hated to see her cry. Inez walked toward the moving truck.

"Bye."

She got in and it drove away. Slider turned to Matt.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he lied.

**A Week Later **

The whole week had been terrible. Matt wasn't eating. Jackie would come out of her house. And Slider was talking to anyone. Matt's mother tried to get him to eat something.

"Matt, it's dinner time," his mother yelled.

"I'm not hungry."

"Matthew, you need to eat something," his father yelled.

They didn't hear his door open nor did they hear his footsteps. The next day Matt came down stairs to see his mother just getting off the phone. From not eating Matt was thin. He looked almost like a ghost.

"Who were you calling?"

"Just a friend," his mother said with a big grin on her

face. Matt shrugged and went outside. He starred at Jackie

and Slider's houses.

'Inez why did you have to leave?'

Matt turned around and was about to go back into his house

when he saw his mother coming out to get.

"Matt, I want you to go pack."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Go pack for a week."

Matt shrugged and went in the house. After Matt was done he

went to go up his bags in the car. He noticed that across

the street Jackie and Slider were also going somewhere.

Slider looked normal but Jackie's eyes were red and looked

paler. Matt walked up to them.

"Hey, where are you guys going?"

"My grandmothers," said Slider.

"My aunts," said Jackie.

"Isn't a little weird that we're all going somewhere on the

same day. When did you find out you were going?"

"Today," they both said.

"Matt, it's time to go," yelled his mother. Jackie and

Slider's parents called them too.

Matt got into the car.

"Mom, Dad, do you know why Jackie and Slider are leaving

too?"

"No, sorry."

Matt's mother and father looked at each other and grinned.

The ride took a hour and it was the longest hour in Matt's

life.

'Now I'm even farther from Inez.'

Matt had fallen asleep. He was awoken to his mothers voice.

"We're here."

Matt got out of the car and saw a house surrounded with

trees. The nearest house was about one mile away. There were

five cars? Two of them were in the driveway, one was Matt's, and the other two belonged to Jackie and Slider's parents.

'What are they doing here?'

Matt walked up to Jackie and Slider.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

They shrugged and turned around to see they parents entering

the house.

"Come on , lets go," said Matt.

They ran up to the front door.

"Hi, Kayla, Tim." said Matt's mother.

"Glad you guys came, Madison." Madison turned around to the

kids.

"Come on."

Matt, Jackie, and Slider walked into the front door. When

they got in they saw empty boxes, a cat and furniture.

"Matthew, Jackie, Slider, will you please go up to the last

door on the right," said Matt's mother.

They shrugged but did as they were told. When they got to

the door they looked at each other as to say 'should we go

in'. Jackie and Slider stepped back. Matt moved a few steps

and opened the door. The person inside jumped a little but

didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry for intruding."

The person didn't say a word as Matt left but instead

smiled. Matt, Slider, and Jackie didn't say a word as they

walked out the front door.

"Matt, who was it?"

"I don't know."

"So why did we leave then?"

"I felt like I knew them but didn't want to know them."

"What?"

Suddenly the front door opened but none of them turned

around.

"Why did you guys leave so fast."

Matt froze. Jackie and Slider turned and smiled. After the

shock wore off Matt turned around to see the love of his

life. Inez was standing six feet in front of him. Him and

Inez ran to each other. Matt pulled into a tight hug. He felt like he never wanted to let her go. It seemed like they

were there forever but it was only a few seconds. They let

go of each other and blushed. Inez was very pale and thin. She had bags under her eyes. It pained Matt to see her like that.

"Matt, I'm glad to see you."

"Me too."

Inez couldn't stop smiling. They're parents were in the

front door, smiling.

"Inez, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, Matt."

Matt took Inez' hand in his and they walked behind the house

and made sure none was following them. Inez sat down and

Matt was still standing, he was too nervous to sit.

"Matt, what's wrong?"

Matt was still holding both of her hands.

"Inez there's something I've been wanting to tell you for

years. I-I-I lo-lo. I love you,"

Matt blurted out. Inez stood there with her mouth wide open,

in shock. Matt knew that Inez could never feel the same way about him. He started to walk away. Inez got up and went after him.

"Matt, wait."

He stopped and turned around. Inez smiled and put her arms around his neck. Matt blushed and she laughed.

"I love you too."

Matt grinned from ear to ear.

"Finally," they heard Jackie whisper to Slider.

"Get out of here!"

Jackie and Slider ran away from the couple. Matt turned his face back to Inez. He pulled her into another hug. He was glad to have her close to him again. Inez felt the same. Inez and Matt just sat there in the backyard talking. They never noticed it was getting darker. Pretty soon Inez fell asleep in Matt's arms.

"Matthew, Inez," called Inez' mother.

When she enter the backyard she saw that Inez was fast

asleep. Matt didn't hear her call them.

"I see you two had fun."

Matt turned his head slowly toward her. He was afraid that

she would get mad. Inez started to stir.

"Matt, what time is it?"

"Time is I think we're in trouble."

Inez had a confused face on. She looked up at him. Then up

at her mother. She jumped out of Matt's arms, and ran to her

mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I fell asleep. Please don't yell at Matt."

Her mother looked back and fourth between him and Inez.

"I'm not mad."

Both Matt and Inez sighed in relief. But her mother gave

them both a look as to say 'don't let it happen ever again'.

"It's time to eat. And you both are going to eat."

She left. Matt looked at Inez and started laughing.

"I'm glad she wasn't mad."

"Me too."

They walked inside the house. After they were done eating

Matt took Inez aside.

"Matt, what wrong?"

Inez looked at Matt with concern.

"There's something I've been wondering about."

Inez gave him a smile as to tell him to go on.

"I thought you liked Slider."

Inez smile grow wider.

"That was only because I was too afraid to let you on that I

loved you."

"I sorry that I..."

Was all Matt could say because Inez stopped his lips with

her own. After the shock wore off, he returned the kiss,

passionately. They stood there glad to be with each other.

'Matt, Inez, where are those two,' thought Jackie.

She had been sent to look for them. She was about to end the search when she saw them kissing.

"Hey, you two. Take that inside."

Matt and Inez jumped at the sound of Jackie's voice.

"How long have you been standing there," asked Matt.

"Long enough," smiled Jackie.

Matt walked away, very upset.

"I'm sorry, Inez."

"What did you want, Jackie?"

"I was sent to look for you two."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe your mom doesn't trust you and Matt

together _alone._"

"Jackie!"

"Sorry."

Jackie let out another burst of laughter.

"I'm going to look for Matt and then we'll be there in a

minute."

"Bye."

Inez ran toward the playground. Since it was dark there was

nobody there, except Matt. Inez walked up to him.

"Matt, what's wrong?"

"Inez, what are our parents going to say about us being

together."

"I don't care. If they won't let us be together then we'll

be together is secret."

Matt looked at Inez, surprised.

"Inez, how can we be together. You live here and I..."

"We'll make it work."

Matt stood up took one of Inez' hands into his own. He

cupped her chin.

"I love you no matter what."

"A mi tambien."

Inez looked into Matt's eyes and realized what she had said.

"Oh, Matt, I'm sorry."

"No need to I know what you said. I've been taking Spanish

lessons,"

Matt said when he saw that Inez was confused.

"Jackie thinks that our parents don't trust us together

alone. And you know she right."

Matt blushed so much that he thought that his face was going

to catch on fire.

"Inez!"

He said while she walked away. She turned around and gave a

playful smile.

Back at Inez' house. Inez and Matt walked in and saw

their parents talking.

"Mom, dad you wanted to see us."

"Yes we wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You two."

Matt and Inez looked at each other and blushed.

"How did you find out?"

"It was pretty obvious."

Matt and Inez blushed again.

"You're not angry, are you?"

"Of course not, Matt. Why would we be angry?"

Matt shrugged. The phone rang and Inez' parents got up to

answer it. The moment felt awkward so Matt's parents got up

and started to leave.

"Matt, Inez, us four trust you two. Just thought you should know."

Inez looked at Matt and smiled.

"I'm glad that their alright with it."

"Me too."

Matt pulled Inez into a tight hug. Then Matt let go of her.

"I love you very much and nothing, nothing will ever change

that."

Inez looked into Matt's eyes.

'I know what this feeling is but I never felt it before. Why

do we feel love? Is it all in our heads or hearts as they

say.'

Matt looked at Inez, shocked.

"Matt, what's wrong?"

"I heard you talking but I didn't see your mouth moving."

"Matt, I wasn't talking. I was thinking. Are you sure that

you heard me talking?"

"Inez please don't look at me like I'm crazy," Matt yelled.

"Matt, we better talk outside."

Matt and Inez walked outside together.

'What's wrong with him?'

"Nothings wrong with me."

"Matt I didn't say anything." Inez gasped.

"Nezzie, what wrong?"

"You can read my thoughts."

'Can you read my, Nezzie?'

'Yes.'

"I wonder why this is happening."

"Matt! Inez!"

"What is it, Motherboard?"

"It's Hacker. He's stolen the power to the Frogsnorts minder

reading device."

"That's why me and Matt can read each others thoughts."

"Oh no."

"What's wrong, Motherboard?"

"When the minder reading device is being used, it uses up

someone's energy. And if we can't find it..."

Inez looked at Motherboard than at Matt. He took a hold of

Inez' hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Then we'll just have to find it." Matt sighed.

Matt and Inez were transported to Cyberspace. Jackie was

already there with Digit. Jackie and Digit had been looking

for hours. No luck.

"Matt, Inez, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Jaxs," said Matt.

"Actually I feel fine. Maybe motherboards wrong. There's a

first for everything. What about you, Inez?"

Matt turned to Inez. She was a pale as a ghost.

"Nezzie, what's wrong?"

Suddenly Inez collapsed to the ground.

"Inez. Oh no. Jackie she as cool as ice."

"Matt, we've got to get her back to central control."

Matt picked up Inez and ran into the portal.

"Motherboard!"

"What is it, Matt."

Motherboards eyes widen. Doctor Marbles came running into

the room.

"Put her over there," he said.

Matt did as he was told.

'Inez, if you can hear me. Please just to stay awake until

we find the device. I love you.'

"Matt, Jackie, I think I was able to find the device. It's

at the northern frontier."

"Okay, then that where we're going."

Within seconds Matt was gone. Jackie left a few minutes

later. By the time she got to the frontier Matt had already

gotten the device. He had a bloody nose, broken arm, and

scars.

"Matt what happened?"

"I had to fight Hacker, Buzz, and Delete for it."

"Are you going to alright?"

"I will as soon as we get this back to Inez."

Suddenly Matt hear Inez' voice.

'Matt hurry! I don't have much time.'

"I will Inez, I will."

"Matt, who are you talking to?"

"Inez, she's still alive. I can read her thoughts."

"That's good."

"Come on, we have to hurry."

Jackie and Matt ran to the portal and then to central

control. By the time they got to Inez was even paler and her heartbeat was irregular.

"Motherboard, what are we going to do?"

"Smash it."

"What?"

"Trust me. Smash it."

Matt shrugged but throw the device on the floor. he ran to

Inez. At first she looked worst. But then her face started

to get color and she started breathing better. Matt took

Inez' hand in his. Her eyes opened.

"You did it, Matthew. And just in time. Thanks. I love you."

"And I love you."

The End.

Please review. My first Cyberchase fan fiction.


End file.
